Zombies Ahead
by Jazomaniac
Summary: Josie thought she would be alone forever after the zombie apocalypse started, but one fateful day... She met her other half.


**A/N; Well, I wrote this when I was obsessed with zombies.. I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

><p>It all started at the end of my Sophomore year, I didn't believe it when I first heard that a man turned into a Zombie and ate his parents brains out. Then it happened around my hometown, some guy got the virus, and started eating everyone's brains out. I survived though, I'm one of the only ones left on earth now. If life was normal, I would be a senior in High School. I'm seventeen years old, and my name is Josie. I'm immune to the virus that makes you want to eat everyone's brains out. I've killed 349 zombies, and saw 89 people get eaten by one. I'm headed for no where, just trying to survive. Some things I hate about being a survivor of this freaking apocalypse are; I'm alone, and when I get scared, and want to cry, I can't, because that would make me weak, and I could get caught off guard and die. I hate being so cautious all the time, having to look down every ally, around every corner, always watching. I'm never happy any more. I just want to be happy, I want everything to go back to normal, to wake up from this horrible nightmare that's now my life.<p>

I walked into a QuickTrip to go to the bathroom and get some food, gun in hand, I opened the door slowly and looked around, I saw nothing so I continued to the bathroom, still being cautious. I opened the bathroom door and a zombie flew out. I quickly shot it, not once, not twice, but three times, all in the head. Blood spewed everywhere, a few years ago, that would have bothered me, but I'm used to it now. The body lied in the bathroom, I walked in and shoved it out with my foot, I just couldn't go with a zombie in the room, even if it was dead. Another thing I hated, having to go to the bathroom with a gun, ready to shoot when I needed too. I finished and pulled my pants up quickly, I walked over to the sink and washed my hands. I don't know why I still care, I'm a zombie killer, I shouldn't care about personal hygiene anymore, but I do. I guess It's just the one thing that keeps me sane, one simple thing. I looked in the mirror and smiled, then frowned. I looked horrible, and felt horrible too. I never got enough sleep, and if I did, it wouldn't be good sleep. I walked out of the bathroom, ready to shoot, like always, when I saw that the coast was clear, I walked over and grabbed a soda, and a bag of chips, and some gum. I looked at the cigarettes, like I always do. Every time, I think about starting to smoke, but then I look away and forget it, like I just did. I went to the back of the store and grabbed a beer, one of my guilty pleasures. I opened it and chugged some down. When I opened my eyes again I saw a boy in front of me, he looked about my age, completely normal, but I still pointed my gun at him.

"Who are you?" I asked him.  
>"Well hello to you too!" He said sarcastically, smiling, showing off his pearly white perfect teeth, I got jealous at this, how did he find time to brush his teeth? "I'm not going to hurt you, or steal your gun, so please, lower it?" I lowered my gun. "Thanks, cutie." He winked at me and I couldn't help but blush, which annoyed me.<br>"Who are you?" I asked him again, hostilely.  
>"My name is Jeremy, and I'm immune to the virus, and I don't-" He was interrupted by a horde of zombies coming through the doors, I quickly handed him my hand gun and started shooting the zombies. Shooting their head off, killing them. I backed up and stood against the doors of the freezers, and kept shooting the Zombies. Jeremy was no where to be seen, but I could hear him, he likes to talk to the Zombies as he kills them, which I thought was annoying, or maybe I thought it was cute, but I masked it with annoyances, so I couldn't get attached. He was walking back towards me acting all cool because he just killed zombies, and I rolled my eyes at him, and in that single moment that I wasn't paying attention, a fat zombie came up and grabbed me and lifted me above it's head, making me drop my gun. Needless to say, I started screaming my head off. Jeremy ran over, picked the gun up, slid beneath the zombie, through it's legs, got up, turned around, and shot it in the head once, it dropped me and then fell on me, he shot it again, and I could feel blood on my stomach from the zombie. He shot it once more, and it exploded. That, was something I wasn't prepared for. I started screaming again, and Jeremy came over and pulled me out from under the zombie. I stood up and bent over, puke coming out of my mouth. Jeremy held my hair as I vomited all over the floor. "That was gross." He said to me when I was done puking my guts out.<br>"Me puking, or the zombie exploding?"  
>"You puking was pretty gruesome, but I was thinking about the explosion." I nodded my head, and he took my hand and ran out to his car, and got in, checking the back seat before. I followed after him. Once I was safely seated, I turned my head at looked at the, frankly, gorgeous guy who just saved me life. He had long brown hair, and amazing green eyes, they were almost like emeralds.<br>"What?" He asked me.  
>"Y-you saved me." I couldn't help but smile, and I really didn't know why.<br>"I couldn't just let you die, or leave you." He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot and started driving down the highway. "I don't want to be alone anymore." He sounded so hurt when he said the last part. I looked at him and smiled some more.  
>"Neither do I." He looked at me and smiled, and that was the moment I fell in love. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him, and I could tell he was having a hard time too.<p>

We traveled together for quite some time, keeping our feelings to ourselves, and just getting to know each other. I knew that it was smart, but sometimes I just wanted to tell him. He's an amazing zombie killer, so it was no wonder he was still alive. We make a great zombie killing team. He's become my best friend. I love him more and more every day.

We were driving down the high way when he pulled over, stopped the car and turned to me and said, "I love you Josie, I have since the first moment I held your hair back while you were puking your guts out. You're my only reason for living anymore." He smiled, and so did I. I was ever so excited to hear him say those words to me.

"I feel the same way about you." I could feel the blood rising to my cheeks, and I smiled. I looked up at him, and saw a goofy grin on his face. "I love you." I told him, I just had to get the words out of my mouth, and it felt so good, so relieving. He sighed and I crawled onto his lap, putting one of my legs on either side of him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled and brushed a piece of my hair behind my ear gently, I smiled as he put his hand on the back of my head, knowing that I was finally going to get my first kiss on my 19th birthday. He pulled my head towards his and kissed me gently, then pulled his head back and smiled.

"I've been planning that for over a year." I smiled.

"I'm glad you finally got the guts to do it." He smiled and kissed me again, this time I wouldn't let him pull away, and I kissed him back. We went on kissing for a little until a zombie jumped on the car. Jeremy took the car out of park and floored it, making the zombie fly off the car, I looked behind the car and saw the zombie chasing us, and I crawled off of Jeremy and into the passenger seat again. He reached over and intertwined our fingers.

"I love you." He told me, I smiled,

"I love you too." He smiled and ran over a zombie, killing it. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"I just hate this life, having to stop everything to survive." I put our hands on my lap and drew circles on the back of his hand with my finger tip. "I hate everything about this."

"I do too," he gave my hand a quick squeeze,"but at least we have each other."  
>"Yeah."<p>

We went on the rest of the day driving, when we reached DC, we went searching for a place to stay, we drove by the white house, turned around, and drove through the gate. We got out of the car and locked the doors. I walked over to him, his hand in my left hand, and a hand gun in my right. Jeremy walked up to the doors and opened them. We walked around for awhile until we got lost, we found a bedroom, locked the door and crashed on the bed. I curled up in a ball, and he wrapped his arms around me, spooning me. I smiled and held his hand. We fell asleep like that and woke up nine hours later without a disturbance from zombies. I opened my eyes and he was looking at me, smiling. I smiled back and kissed him, he kissed me back, quite passionately. I pulled away.

"I-I always wanted to wait. I just think you should know that now." I bit my lip, knowing that might be a bad idea, considering, I wanted to have sex, we would never get married, and who knows what time we have left.

"I understand." He kissed me quickly and got up. "I'll be back, I have to go to the bathroom." I nodded and turned back around while he left the room. I found myself drifting back to sleep, and gave in, knowing I needed sleep.

I opened my eyes and sat up just as a zombie entered the room. I reached over and grabbed my gun and pointed it at the brain eater, but I didn't shoot, I couldn't. I looked at it, it's face was full of pure agony.

"J-Jeremy?" He nodded. My eyes widened, I was surprised at how he could still communicate and be stable. I heard him moan, and it brought tears to my eyes. I backed up all the way against the headboard, and let the tears roll down my face. "I thought you were immune!" He shrugged and walked over to me hesitantly. I sighed, realizing I should let him eat me, because with out him, I was nothing. "Go ahead, eat my brains out." My tears were rolling down fast, so many of them. He shook his head and made a gun hand and acted as if he was shooting himself in the head with it. "No, I-I can't kill you!" He just nodded his head. I sobbed as I realized this was the only way either of us would ever be happy again. "I love you." I put the gun up to his head and shot it, he fell over and I jumped off the bed and fell to my knees, bawling my eyes out. With my hand trembling, I brought the gun up to the temple of my head, and pulled the trigger, and I died, falling over onto Jeremy's dead zombie corpse, my blood pouring out all over him. I died, but I died with the one I loved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Well, I hope you liked it! I know it was sad at the end.. I cried when I reread it recently. Review? :)**


End file.
